Blame it on the Rain
by 6l4v4a is me
Summary: As I walked away I thought of 3 things. 1) My stomach had fluttered when he said my name 2) Even though the cold air still nipped at my ears, my cheeks were burning bright red, and not from the cold. 3) And I was still wearing the random guy's jacket. Reviews and flames appreciated. Fax. durr.
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the side walk in all my non-coated glory as the rain pounded down on the windows of the shops that lined the block. On the one day that I _need _my jacket, the one day I _don't _remember to bring it home from work, its pouring rain. Though I probably should've noticed I was missing something the minute I stepped out into the pouring rain without a jacket.

Anyways.

As I walked I ducked under people's gigantic umbrellas and bobbed under the tiny little overhangs on some of the shops that lined the square. It had been raining all week, pouring, flooding rain that pounded on doors and hammered your windows so hard you could swear that it was hail.

I grumbled as I walked down the sidewalk "on the one day…" My name was Max. Maximum Ride. I was a senior in high school, I had 3 friends, Ella, Iggy, and Nudge, and I had never had a boyfriend in all of my life.

I made sure to stay on the side farthest from the road. I had made the mistake of walking close to the road during the rain once and ended up drenched with disgusting New York City gutter water. I was already soaked to the bone. All I needed was to be even more soaked _and_ covered in street mud, and then my day would be absolutely fan-freaking-tastic.

I kept walking and spotted something; a red awning coming off of the side of a small café that I stopped at on the way come from work sometimes.

The light was on inside and noises buzzed from the small coffee shop, beckoning me. I could just feel the heating, and I could taste a hat chocolate with marshmallows and whip cream trickling down my throat.

I stumbled forward and jumped under the awning. My dirty blond hair was plastered to the sides of my face and my light blue long sleeve shirt was now a dark shade of indigo. The black skinny jeans that I was wearing were cold and my tennis shoes were squishy like sponges.

I shivered as when I realized how cold I was. I felt like an ice cube dipped into a frozen lake then coated with a thick layer of liquid nitrogen. I let out a long sigh and wasn't surprised when a cloud of mist floated up from my mouth. I could see my breath, but I couldn't feel my pinkies, how great was that?!

I didn't go inside. I doubted the owner would enjoy a teenager squish-squashing her spongy shoes all over their floor.

I leaned against the red brick wall of the tiny café.

"You look cold"

I practically jumped out of my skin, though I bet going skinless would be less cold than the freezing predicament I was in at the moment. I whipped around. There stood a tall olive-skinned boy with jet black hair and obsidian eyes. He wore a dark blue ski cap that looked very warm, converse that were not squishy like sponges, skinny jeans that did not look in any way wet, and a thick black raincoat that looked warm enough to stand out in the rain for an hour and not get cold. The lucky poop.

"Yeah," I shivered "just a little." My teeth chattered hard.

He unzipped the his not at all freezing jacket and handed it to me, so he was only wearing a dark black hoodie that was unzipped so I could see his Green Day T-Shirt peeking out from under it.

He handed the jacket to me. I started down at it.

"Here," he said smiling a little, "take this."

"I can't though, I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking, I'm offering," he smiled, a full on smack-in-the-face smile. I could tell he didn't do it often.

Unsure I said, "Thanks." I pulled on the jacket.

The inside had fuzz in it.

I was it heaven to say the least.

"You really should wear a coat when it's raining" he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh shut up."

It was quiet for a moment

"Fang"

"What?"

"I'm Fang," he said

I snorted, "hey tooth, I'm Max."

He laughed silently, his shoulders shook up and down, "Hi Max" when he said my name my stomach fluttered. Little butterflies danced in my chest and I smiled involuntarily.

I looked down at my watch. 7:00. I was late for dinner, mom was going to kill me.

"I have to go! I'm late for dinner, sorry!"

He chuckled. "By then, Max"

"by tooth" I said, brushing my still soaking hair behind my ear. He shook his head, smiling, and turned around, walking away. I watched him walk off and disappear into the swarm of people still left after 6:00 rush hour. Black umbrellas stood up above the crowd as he walked.

As I walked away I thought of 3 things.

1) My stomach had fluttered when he said my name

2) Even though the cold air still nipped at my ears, my cheeks were burning bright red, and not from the cold.

3) And I was still wearing the random guy's jacket.

I laughed out loud and looked down at the sidewalk, shaking my head. The ground was drenched from the rain and the people's shoes were covered in mud caked in from the ground. I would give the guy his jacket back next time I saw him.

Then I remembered that I was late for dinner. My eyes widened and I dashed down the street. I was late for dinner, my mother was going to kill me, and I am currently in possession of a random dude's jacket.

Blame it on the rain.

* * *

**like it?**

**love it?**

**hate it so much you want to murder it?**

**tell me what sucks and what doesn't. thanks! :D **

**k so i got this idea when i was listening to Blame it on the Rain by He Is We**

**~~6l4v4a is me**

**P.S. if you read to the end of this AN put the name Randy Butternubs in your review somewhere.**


	2. Chapter 2

**i guess you should know that this is not my first fan fiction story, i started two but they sucked so i gave one away to be remade and deleted the other one, i am not a first time writer :) oh yeah, and it would be great to get a beta. i don't catch all of my mistakes but i catch some of them. just PM me if you want to do it!**

When I got home I opened the door as quietly as I could and tip toed inside. Maybe she wouldn't notice that I was la-

"Maximum Alexandra Ride" I flinched. Oh gosh.

Don't get me wrong, I love my mother and she loves me but she works all day, comes home to pick up the kids from day care, cook dinner and eat it, (god knows what would happen if I tried to cook) and then goes back to work for a few more hours and expected me to watch after my little twin brother and sister Gazzy and Angel. If I was late home, she was late to work.

"Busted," Gazzy said from the couch where he was watching TV.

I glared, "shut it, Gaz"

My mom blinked when she looked at me. I was still soaked, and my shoes that I had just decided to name SpongeBob were making a gigantic puddle on our floor. Fang's coat was warmer than ever. I sneezed.

Suddenly she went all 'mom' on me, she shot up from her seat on the couch and walked over to me, "oh, Max, you're dripping wet!"

"Yeah," I coughed, "I kind of figured that out"

She glared "-and who's coat is this? I know it's not yours- Max? did you forget to wear your rain jacket on the way home from work?!"

I looked at the ground "maaaybeee?" my mother was used to me forgetting things. I had made sure each day after school and work that I checked if I had everything. I guess it just escaped my mind, and by the time I realized I had forgotten my jacket I was already more than halfway home and the little bakery I worked at was closed.

She rolled her eyes, "oh gosh, Max, what am I going to do with you?" I perked up at this

"Let me take a burning hot shower so I can feel my fingers again?"

"Yeah go," she laughed "go take a burning hot shower before you get sick!" I was pretty sure that it was already too late; I sneezed again and walked up the stairs.

Do you know how hard it is to get off soaked clothes? Yeah, well it's really hard, especially when you can't feel your fingers. Finally I just gave up. I was already soaked, why not just get soaked some more? So I turned the shower on all the way up and stepped inside.

When I was finished with my shower and I had successfully changed into my fuzziest pajamas and a robe I went down stairs.

There stood a note and a plate piled high with cookies

_Dear, Max_

_I went to work and put Angel and Gazzy to sleep. I made this plate of cookies for just in case if you feel sick. Bye!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

I set the note down and smiled. I loved my mom, she always thought of me and she knew when I was hiding something.

My cellphone rang from across the room on the kitchen counter. I guess I forgot that today, too.

Answering the phone i jumped up on the counter and sat.

"Yo"

"Oh my glob, Max, I saw you talking to Nick outside of the coffee shop today!" Damn I forgot Iggy worked in that café.

Ok so let me get this straight. Iggy was weird. 'Nuff said. He had strawberry blond hair, icy blue eyes and the skin complexion of a vampire, he also happened to enjoy blowing stuff up and getting away with it. Once he destroyed half the school auditorium and only got three days of detention but I punched a girl in the nose and I got suspended. I still don't get how that happens.

Now Iggy had taken it upon himself to try to get me a boyfriend. He thought I was lonely or some stupid thing like that. But wait he said Nick… I was pretty sure that I talked to a fang and how did he even know Fang/Nick.

"Nick/Fang is my brother, Max; this is why you should come to my house more often," he whined. I rolled my eyes. Typical Iggy. Though I wonder how I know Iggy so well and never knew he had a brother, probably just my scatter brained-ness. "so anyway, I saw you talking to him outside!" I could practically see his face on the other line. A smug little smile, like he had caught me red handed. "You guys are perfect for each other"

I choked on the cookie I was eating

"Bye Iggy" I said through choking breaths.

"Max? Max, wa-"

I clicked the little hang up button on the phone. I could practically hear him screaming "she hung up on me!" on the other line.

I sighed, sneezed again, grabbed a cookie, put it back, grabbed the whole plate of cookies, and flopped down on the couch. Flicking on the TV I shoved another cookie in my mouth. My mom makes the best cookies. They were warm and they melted in your mouth and there were chocolate chips in every bite.

I shoved the last cookie in my mouth and flicked the TV back off. Going up the stairs I flopped down on my bed face first.

This Fang character was Iggy's brother and I never had never known about him. I wondered it that was a bad thing or not. I just couldn't believe I never figured that out. I glanced over at my nightstand. There sat the yearbook from the year before, flipping to our class I scanned down the pictures. Dark black hair, obsidian eyes, and a smirk that could hardly pass as a smile stared up at me, and right under the picture was an inscription 'Nickolas Martinez'

Yup. Iggy had a brother I never knew about. It made me wonder how much I didn't know about Iggy and my friends, who knows what else I didn't know about him.

I lie down on the bed and close my eyes; I fell asleep instantly and dream about Fang. How much did I not know?

**yeah i decided this was going to be a multi-chapter story, thanks to all of my reviewers, i got SEVEN freaking reviews, that's seven more than i thought i would get.**

**and just so you know its going to get wayyy more interesting than this, this is just a filler-y chapter**

**review**

**put purple monkeys in your review if you read to the end of this authors note!**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up on in the morning to the sound of my alarm clock. I immediately ran into the bathroom and whipped open the drawers, digging through the random crap all jumbled up in one big heap. I finally pulled out the electric thermometer.

I took my temperature.

98.6. Dang it. I was hoping for a sick day. I didn't feel like going to school today. There's one rainstorm and I'm stuck out in the middle of it without a jacket and you think I would have gotten sick but noooo. I just have to have an adequate immune system so I don't get colds easily. I sighed. Stupid rain.

I padded down the hall and opened the door to Gazzy and Angel's rooms.

"C'mon, up and at 'em," I said shaking Angel and Gazzy. Those two were so close they insisted on sleeping in the same bed, still and they're both 7. Gazzy groaned and Angel just continued to snore I sighed. "Get up before I cook breakfast for you and make you eat all of it" their eyes snapped open and they were both bolting down the hall in seconds. I sucked at cooking. Once I burned water, that's all you need to know.

I did the usual morning routine.

1) Get up. Check.

2) Wake up siblings. Check.

3) Take shower. Check.

4) Get dressed. Check.

5) Eat breakfast. Check.

Finally I opened the door of the small house, grabbed my backpack off the ground next to the door and walked to the school bus that pulled up on the end of the driveway. My mom won't buy me a car. Meh.

The beginning of the day past by in a blur, Iggy blew up the science classroom, I was "accidentally" late to math (I hate math.), Nudge got detention for talking too much in study hall, the usual.

Before I knew it lunch time had come around. I sat at my usual table with Iggy, Ella, and Nudge.

"So then this gigantic unicorn named Larry came in with Selena Gomez riding on top of him and then Larry ate every one and Selena beat Justin Beiber's Pancreas with a spork and-" Nudge blabbed. Let's face it Nudge was a motor mouth, all Nudge, all the time. Iggy finally slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up, Nudge," she peeled his hand off of her mouth.

"Why should I?" she glared.

"Because, dear Nudge, I have even more important news than that weird-even-by-my-standards-dream."

Nudge rolled her eyes "shoot," she said, stabbing a piece of limp lettuce and shoving it in her mouth.

Ella, who I had forgotten was even there, said to Iggy "yeah, tell us."

"I saw Max and Fang outside the coffee shop, talking and stuff" he said, his voice getting higher with each word so he was squealing like a little girl at the end. I groaned and put my head down on the table.

"Can't you get it through your thick skull, Iggy, we were _just talking._"

"He gave you his jacket! His freaking jacket, Max!" Iggy said, bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Does this mean that forever single Max will finally get a boyfriend?!" Nudge asked, excitedly.

I sighed. these crazies had been trying to get me a boyfriend since freshman year, I mean, sure maybe I did want a boyfriend sometimes, but all the boys at this school were such jerks besides Iggy and I couldn't hook up with him. We were like brother and sister and I'm pretty sure he has the biggest crush on Ella (who has already freely admitted to having the biggest crush on Iggy).

"No, Nudge, it means that some guys are selfless like that and give freezing cold girls their jackets on rainy days, that's what it means," I said.

"But-"

"No buts!"

"But Ma-"

"I said no buts!" Nudge slumped, defeated, in her chair. Suddenly she sat up strait again "what if you do start to like him?! Can I say I told you so then?"

Sighing, I said "fine, if I miraculously do start to like Fang, which will never happen, you can say I told you so."

She grinned.

"But that doesn't mean that you can come up with some weird plan that will make me date him" I added.

She slumped forward in her chair again.

"Hey," I heard a deep voice from behind me say "mind if I sit here?"

Nudge, Ella, and Iggy all smirked and raised an eyebrow at the same time (which is really creepy, mind you). I turned around and looked up. I was surprised to see Fang standing there. I nodded and gestured to the empty seat next to me.

"So listen," I said to him "I never gave back your jacket."

**I'm so, so sorry for the wait, guys. school just kind of came up and punched me in the gut (hooray for homework! -_-). Also, sorry for the short chapter. this one was just to get something down. **

**so thanks for the reviews and stuff, and thank you sooooo, soo much desperatelyobvious for the AWESOME constructive criticism. this chapter goes to you!**

**lastly I just want to address something, the actual song 'Blame it on the Rain' wont be appearing in this story, I just named this story that because I'm so creative (sarcasm) the song was only the inspiration. that might change, though, if I have a really good place to add it into the story I will, but I just don't think I will because making Max be able to sing really well is really cliche and i kind of like to be a little bit original.**

** if you read to the end of this authors note put ****_jiggly panda bears_**** in your review!**

**~~ 6l4v4a is me**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooooo... Heres another chapter I guess.**

**I hope you guys are happy, I had to rewrite it at least three times.**

**it was hard to write this chapter, i just couldn't think of what to put in it.**

**Enough with my bantering. Let the reading BEGIN!**

Fang shrugged his shoulders "It's fine, bring it back whenever," he said.

Silence followed.

Iggy, naturally, broke the silence "I could just reach out and touch the tension" he said, reaching out and grabbing the air in between the table. Nudge snorted and I rolled my eyes.

It was quiet again.

"So," Ella started awkwardly. "what about that Christmas dance coming up? Anyone got dates yet?" she asked, shifting around in her hard plastic lunch room chair.

Ah the Christmas dance. I didn't see why anyone would have a date yet anyway. **(A/N: I was tempted to write 'anyways' just to get on your nerves desperatelyobvious, but I didn't. You're welcome) **it was only early December. The dance was the night before Christmas break started, December 20th. I didn't think people were that desperate. It's just a dance, but people make such a big deal out of it. I didn't really care for dances all that much the food always sucked, most of the people would be making out in the hallways, and they never picked good songs. The list goes on and on.

I shrugged "I'm not going this year" I told Ella. She turned on me.

"WHAT?!" she yelled "you have to go!" she said, calming down.

"Yeah!" Nudge said putting down her fork "you said that you would go this year if we didn't force you to go last year, you promised!" she complained. Fang looked amused.

"I did?" I said in mock surprise "I don't remember that" I lied. I did remember.

The girls had had me tied to a chair and were trying to put lipstick on my mouth. I finally promised that if they let me go I would go to the dance this year.

"C'mon, Max!" Nudge wined, throwing her hands in the air. "You _have _to go this year!"

I picked up my half-eaten lunch from the table and looked at Nudge and Ella sternly. "I'm not going" I said dumping the rest of my disgusting school lunch in the trashcan.

I opened up the door to the cafeteria and speed walked to the history classroom as the bell rung. People were already starting to fill the halls.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. I was hoping for a quiet day. Obviously, today just isn't my day.

The last class of the day, science, was in full swing.

"Now this project is a big one," the science teacher, Mrs. Anderson, continued. "It counts for fifty percent of your grade this semester, it's a two week project, and you will be partnered with another person in the class," Mrs. Anderson picked up a piece of paper off of her desk and started reading off the list to the class.

When she got to my name her voice rung clear in my ears like church bells on Christmas morning "Maximum Ride and Nick Walker"

Is that what Iggy had called Fang on the phone? Nick? I got up and walked over to him anyways.

"Hey partner," he said while tapping his #2 pencil against the scratched wood of the table.

It had occurred to me that I had seen fang this class before. He always sat in the back left corner right next to the window. I guess I just never noticed him because he was closed off in his little back corner. I never listened when they called role anyway. And even if I did one day my brain probably never noticed that he and Iggy were brothers, I mean, Walker is a common last name… right?

I tilted my head to the side, trying to see some resemblance between the brothers. They had the same nose, and they both had a soft face, not soft enough to look girly, but they didn't have totally chiseled features like the guys on the cover of those magazines that Nudge and Ella giggle about.

"Hey," I replied.

Fang glanced at the clock like he was trying to use the force to make it tick-tock itself to the end of the day.

I could tell Fang was uncomfortable. I couldn't help feeling hurt. Did he not want to be partners with me? Did he regret giving me his jacket that day at the café?

I shook my head and cleared those thoughts out of my mind. I had to admit, I was a little uncomfortable, too. Iggy had probably blabbed his ear off about how he gave me his jacket last night like he had done to me. It was enough to make _anyone_ uncomfortable.

"So," Fang started awkwardly. "What do you want to do for this project?" he asked.

I shrugged. We talked the rest of the period trying to figure out what to do for the project. Fang didn't glance at the clock anymore.

When the bell finally rung for the end of class and the end of the school day Fang asked me, "You want to meet up at the library?" he asked. "To, you know, figure out what we're going to do for this project?" he added in hastily, as if he were expecting me to slap him across the cheek for being rude.

I smiled, picking up my backpack off of the floor and gather my binder and pencils off of his desk, "It's a date."

Fang's cheeks flared red.

I was pretty sure that my cheeks were bright red, too.

I quickly stuffed my things in my bag. As I walked towards the door I turned and wiggled my fingers at Fang, "bye," I told him, scurrying out of the classroom with all the other kids.

_Why did I say that?! _ I asked myself _I'm never going to live this down._

I quickly stuffed unnecessary books and materials into my locker and popped out of the glass doors in the front of the high school.

The sky had turned a misty grey again and a light drizzle poured down. I was looking forward to when Fang and I would meet up at the library, even if it was just to do school work.

I couldn't help wondering if Fang was looking forward to it, too.

**ooohh. A "date" and a dance?! how much more ****_cliche_**** could this story possibly get?**

**Well... Thanks for reading!**

**Review? No? Ok...**

**~~6l4v4a is me**

**If you read to the end of these authors notes put... gummy bears... in your review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**k so this was really hard to write you guys and I'm really sorry for not updating in like, a month but I just didn't have time, and I have serious writers block, but I'll update as often as I can, and I'm so glad that all of you are still reading and reviewing this story *hint hint* so keep it up and if you have any ideas for this story then don't be afraid to send me a PM. If I do end up using one of your ideas (if you send any in) I swear all credit goes to you!**

**I do not own any Maximum Ride characters, and/or any other brand/title/general thing that I obviously do not own that I might put in here**

**FANG (A/N: I got two reviews saying that I messed up the last names, his name is officially Walker. Extremely sorry for the mix-up guys)**

Meeting Max at the café had really been the highlight of my week mostly. I mean, between the annoying brother, the annoying kids at school, and the annoying teacher, and pretty much everything else annoying, Max had definitely been a breath of fresh air.

Iggy, my brother, had been annoying me for the whole school year about socializing more. Don't get me wrong, I loved the guy, but that dude could talk any sane person to the brink of madness. Almost as good as his friend, Nudge. Now that was a mouth. The kids at school were just being butts, as always. Plus, all of my teachers were idiots. My history teacher hardly knew who Henry the Eighth was.

I was almost about to explode with all of that dang homework and annoying assignments. I had decided to take a walk, so I quietly walked out of the house*cough*stomp out of the house loudly and slam the door before I blew up in their faces *cough* and went to the café on the corner.

Then I met Max. It was great, she wasn't like other girls, we could talk without her gushing over herself, I could crack a sarcastic comment (my specialty) without her staring at me blankly, and I could talk to her without her flirting or kissing my butt.

Now we were paired up for a project, and I had to meet her at the café so we could work on it.

It's not like I'm not excited to see her again, don't get me wrong, I am. It's just that, whenever I try to talk to girls I can't stand it because they're so stuck up and it's like talking to a voice recorder repeating 'me, me, me' over and over again, I wasn't sure if Max was like that or not but I sure hoped she wasn't, and I was a little afraid to find out.

I dropped my black, heavy, backpack on the floor of my living room.

To tell you the truth it wasn't actually the first time that I had met Max. Iggy and I were brothers, both taking after one parent, in the looks department. Iggy took after dad; he was tall skinny and pale, pale blue eyes, pale skin, pale strawberry blond hair. Me? I got my mom's looks, dark hair, dark eyes, and dark skin tone. We were put up for adoption when our parents were killed during a robbery by some strangers when Iggy and I were still in school.

Soon, Ms. Walker adopted us and we were brought to her house. After mom and dad died in that bank I had been afraid of strangers, so when Iggy had brought home a girl after our first day of first grade I had sort of freaked out. I stayed in my room every time the girl came over, or anyone for that matter.

But finally I had gotten over that fear… well, mostly. I'm still shy, like, really shy. Just the fact that I knew Max wasn't a creepy bank-robber/murderer/whatever, I knew I could be less shy around her.

Glob I sound like such a stalker. I think Iggy is rubbing off on me.

Save me.

I plopped down on the cushy leather couch in our living room, leaning forwards I grabbed a paper and a pencil and scribbled down a note to my mom

_Mom, Iggy, whoever picks it up first,_

_I'm going to the café to work on a project. Be back by six._

_Fang,_

I got up again, grabbed my backpack, and walked out the door towards the small café that Iggy worked at. he was off today, thank god, he'd annoy me about this until I died

The cold New York air ripped through my black hoodie and latched itself onto my skin. The cars whipping by on the road creating wind that made my cheeks sting.

Well, at least it wasn't raining.

I glanced up at the gloomy sky ahead. A drip of water landed on my nose.

Too late.

I lightly jogged against the wind; more freezing pellets of rain came shooting down from the sky.

I finally spotted the little red awning on top of the small café, the small glass door and the big windown spilled out heat. The window on the front of the café was printed with the awesomest name ever. 'Le Café'. very origional.

I stumbled through the doorway and glanced around. There was Max, sitting in an armchair in the corner totally engrossed in _Th__e Hobbit._

I sat down in the armchair right next to her. She glanced over at me and seemed to realize what an awkward situation this was.

Max was reading _The Hobbit_. I had heard Iggy and Max yelling at each other from the basement about video games enough times to know that Max wasn't the reading type, or _The Hobbit _type.

She quickly shut the book and pushed it into her canvas bag next to her awkwardly. She shuffled in her seat nervously.

I chuckled at her.

"So," she said trying to break the awkward silence, "lovely weather we're having?"

I peered outside incredulously as the now torrential-downpour that was happening outside.

"Don't worry," I smirked, "your secret is safe with me." I said.

Her shoulders slumped as she let out a breath of relief "good," she said, "I'd never be able to live that one down."

I chuckled again.

This would certainly be one of the most interesting visits to the "Le Café" ever.

**So sorry about the lack of awesomeness in this chapter, it was more of a filler chapter, and kind of just to get something down. I hope you like it anyway, though!**

**If you read to the end of this authors note put 'MATHEMATICAL!' In your review.**

**~~6l4v4a is me**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! I'm really excited because this is like, the first update that I've done in under a month. **

**yeah, so I'm really sorry for all of the Mix ups with the chapters, I went back and fixed them I think. I'm not sure, but they should be fixed. Happy reading!**

**This chappie is dedicated to Slightlysane443 because your review made my day! haha, Thank you so much!**

FANG

I learned a couple things hanging with max.

1) We worked well together. We figured out what the project should be about and we even started it by 5:00

2) Max had a great sense of humor. I mean, she even laughed at the dry and tasteless ones that even Iggy (Iggy who would laugh at anything. Even fart jokes never got old to him) would never laugh at. Though, she just could have been laughing at my idiocy for even cracking a joke.

3) I could relate to Max a lot. We both had the same ideas, agreeing that the school lunches were most likely giraffe ears and donkey dung. Agreeing that most of the teacher's brains were also most likely giraffe ears and donkey dung. We agreed with each other on so many things it was almost inhumanely scary.

"Well, I have an hour and a half to kill," I grumbled, getting up and cracking the knots out of my back. These chairs weren't as comfy as they seemed.

"What do you want to do?" she asked, picking her canvas bag off of the floor and pushing her empty cup of hot chocolate into the trash.

"How about a walk," I said, nodding at the window. The driving pellets of rain had now turned into flurries, the outside of the Café was ablaze with swirls of white snowflakes, the first snow of the year, in early December.

Usually the snow came earlier. It always did here in New York, Global Warming and stuff.

Max smiled, which made my heart do a flip in my chest. Her smile was cute… forget that just happened.

"Sure," she breathed. "Oh yeah," she said, "I almost forgot," then she pulled out my black jacket she had forgotten to return.

"Thank you," I said, pulling on the fuzzy, warm jacket.

I then opened the door, letting in a cold draft of air that ruffled my hair.

I said, "Ladies first."

Max snorted and stepped outside, pulling her dark blue and lime green scarf securely around her neck and shoving on a white knit cap from her bag. It was really snowing fast, we already had two inches on the ground by the time we started walking down the sidewalk.

Nobody was out today. No one wanted to be out in the cold, but I found it calming, it was quiet and I was with Max and that was all that was on my mind as we walked. "so, where to?" Max asked.

"Let's go to the park," I said, grabber her gloved hand with mine and running down the sidewalk like a seven year old. Max really brought out the child in me, laughing and cracking jokes and being yelled at for disturbing customers.

Max laughed as she trailed behind me.

Our competitive sides won us over as she scooted up in front of me, I got farther up in front of her. Soon we were full out racing to the park and when we stopped and skidded on the icy ground. We were laughing and whooping as we skidded down the sidewalk that the salters never got around to doing and we both collapsed in a heap at the end of the sidewalk.

Max got up off of me, still laughing like crazy and she sat next to me.

Finally we quieted down. She picked up a glob of snow from the ground and patted it into a perfect little snowball.

She placed it on top of the ground and rolled it all the way across the ground until a big snowball sat in the snow.

I watched her as she put on the body, then the head, and then picked up five uncovered rocks off of the side walk, pressing two into his head and then three down the middle of his white body.

She hummed out a song as she worked and a sat there and watched as her delicate gloved fingers smoothed out the bumps and filled in crevices until there was a perfect little snowman sitting there with pebble eyes and buttons, and two sticks stuck on him for arms.

Max pulled out a little bag of vegetables from her canvas bag.

I stared at her incredulously.

She shrugged, "I get hungry, okay?" she said, picking out the biggest carrot and sticking it where his nose would be, she then un wrapped her scarf from her neck and wrapped it around the snowman's neck. She took a step back to admire her work.

I don't know what I was thinking right then, maybe I wasn't thinking at all. I leaned down and gathered my own ball of snow, carefully pulling my arm back and yanking it forwards until it left my hand. Max's head jerked forwards as the snowball collided with the back of her head.

She turned around dangerously slowly, her head still forwards.

She, faster than the speed of light, grabbed a chunk of snow from the ground and whipped it at my chest.

We were in a full out snowball fight soon, but she was laughing and I couldn't stop grinning. It was like a freaking world record for me. I had never smiled so much in my entire life.

Max came up to me with a pile of snow in her hand. She smiled sweetly at me. My smile dropped. With every step she took forwards, I took one back.

She grabbed ahold of the front of my jacket and dropped the whole pile of snow right down my front.

It took everything in me not to squeal like a girl. I jumped up and down in circles as Max laughed her head off at me.

"Oh this just got personal," I breathed dangerously.

It was full out snowball WAR soon.

Finally, I ran over to the little snowman that Max had built, the perfect, smooth surface and features stood out against the snow. I grabbed his head and yelled, "HOLD YOUR FIRE OR THE SNOWMAN GETS IT!"

Max stopped mid throw, her eyes wide. "JEREMY!" she whined.

She took a step forward. "Ah, ah, ah," I warned.

"Don't touch JEREMY!" she yelled, chucking the snowball and hitting my face. Apparently his name was Jeremy now.

It was quiet for a moment as a slowly wiped the cold snow off. Max's eyes went wide, "Oops," she said quietly.

"Yeah," I said, wiping snow off of my face, "oops."

Max lunged forward at me, but I popped Jeremy's head off and chucked it at her. The big snowball exploded all over Max. She picked up a piece of him and held it in her hand.

"JEREMY!" Max yelled, falling to her knees and looking towards the sky, "WHY?!"

It was quiet for a moment.

The next thing we knew we were rolling around in the snow laughing so hard that our sides hurt. Even _I _(Me of all people) was laughing. Finally we had stopped laughing so that we could breathe normally.

I pulled my jacket sleeve up and examined my watch.

"It's almost six thirty," I managed to wheeze out. Max burst into another fit of laughter and gurgled something incoherent back.

Finally we got up off of the ground and brushed off our soaking clothing.

I unwrapped Max's scarf from Jeremy's headless body **(A/N: that would sound really wrong out of context.) **and wrapped it around her shoulders. She gave me a warm smile, then said, "I should really go, my mom's almost done with dinner."

I nodded. We both started walking away, it was weird. Here I was, Fang the emotionless, laughing, only Iggy could do that now a days. Usually it was only a chuckle, too if I even laughed at all. But Max, the girl I only met a day ago, could make me roll around laughing. That was good, right? At least, my therapist said so.

I turned around, "and, Max?" I asked.

She stopped and glanced back at me, "huh?"

I smiled a little, "thanks."

**so thanks for all of the reviews and likes and favs, they really are awesome, you guys and they always give me a lot of motivation. Thanks!**

**If you read to the end of the authors notes, put... waffles in your review.**

**~~ 6l4v4 is me**


	7. Chapter 7

**GOD! I finally got something freaking down! I literally had the worst case of writer's block and between school and tests and busy weekends and two seasons of ****_Soul Eater _****on disk and a crap load of other excuses that will get me in less trouble with you guys I haven't had a lot of time to write.**

**It's not as long as other chapters, but it's something. Be happy. Plus with this story I need a conflict, I know you guys are probably all like 'what? didn't you plan this out better?' well that's the thing with me. I don't plan, I just kinda go with it, so if you have any ideas PM me, I have a few ideas, but I don't know if they're realistic or not.**

**lastly, I kind of died a little bit, but I got freaking 100 reviews! this chapter is dedicated to DarkLove9 because he/she was muh 100 reviewer! GAAAAHHH!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

FANG

On Monday I sat alone at lunch. Sure, I had had a fun time with Max and she was nice enough, but it wasn't like she was my friend or anything. I was the Fang, notorious for having no friends.

My table was empty, the end pushed up against the wall, my chair propped into the corner. I took a bite of my sandwich as the lunchroom doors banged open.

Max stood in the doorway, looking back and forth over the lunchroom like a hawk scouting its prey **(A/N: heh. bird reference… you know, because of the 2% DNA… yeah…). **She then spotted her friends, sitting at their usual table, the one if front of mine.

I was confused when she walked past them and plopped into the seat next to me at my empty table. I stared at her, chewing my sandwich, she held my gaze. "so, Fang," she said finally. "How come, you have some perfectly good friends, and yet you still sit alone at lunch?"

"I don't have any friends," I replied, in my best 'duh' tone, ripping off another chunk of my sandwich with my fingers.

"What are you talking about?" she asked with a sense of finality in her voice. "You have a bunch of friends."

"Not since I checked," I replied.

"Fang, you know I'm your friend, right?" she asked, her voice suddenly becoming soft.

I snorted, "What, out of sympathy?" Max glared at me hard. I took another bite of my sandwich. She glanced at it. Next thing I knew Max had snatched it out of my hand. "HEY!" I protested.

"I'm your friend, and don't you forget it," she said, using my sandwich to point at me. She then proceeded to take a bite out of my peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

I chuckled, looking down, shoulders shaking, "so you take my sandwich?" she looked down at it and took another bite.

Max shrugged, "obviously." I rolled my eyes at her. Max pulled the top of the sandwich off of the bottom nonchalantly. She started to eat one of the pieces, she handed me the other half which I took gratefully and started eating.

"So, why are you eating _my _lunch?" I inquired.

Max sighed, obviously ticked at herself, "forgot my lunch money…" I looked at her condescendingly. "Alright, I forgot my lunch money _again_, happy?" I tipped my head back and laughed out loud.

"Yeah, now I'm satisfied," she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Oh, shut up," Max said flatly.

I snorted, "Who peed in your cheerios?"

Max pulled a face, picking up the banana off of the table in front of me and opening it from the bottom like monkeys did.

"Why do you open it like that?" I asked, looking at her weirdly.

"Because I don't like squished bananas,"

I snorted at her, "Because I don't like squished bananas," I mocked. She broke of half of it and handed it to me.

"Just because I hate squished bananas doesn't mean I can't squish you, Fang." She glared.

I put my hands up in surrender. Max then looked up at my brother's table to see him and his friends making stupid kissy faces at us. Just then the bell rang, lunch was over. She quickly got up from her seat, she grabbed half of the Oreos I had brought for lunch and shoved one in her mouth as she gathered her stuff.

"Thanks for sharing your lunch," she said as she swallowed. I nodded. She turned away from me, waving goodbye. Suddenly she stopped. "And, I have to say, that was the best peanut butter and jelly sandwich I ever had," she said in a matter-o-fact voice. I chuckled. Typical.

* * *

**Yayy! Max and Fang bonding!**

**Put pillowpets in your review if you read all of the Author's Notes!**

**~~ Six**


	8. SORRY, PLEASE READ NOWWW!

**Okay. So... Hi? Uumm I'm really sorry to yawl that loved this story and shtuff, but I really don't like it. Like I freaking hate is so much. DON'T WORRY I'm not discontinuing it, I PROMISE! all I want to do is re-write it. I really don't like the way that this turned out so far, on account of my horrible planning skillz and the fact that school is a mother fucking witch, I was rushed to make the chapters on short notice and this story sucks so bad I can't even... gosh.**

**list of all relative reasons that I have to re-write this story (mostly because I want to make a list for some reason):**

**1. the way that I started the story leaves freaking no room for other chapters (in my opinion) it should've pretty much been a one-shot.**

**2. on account of my horrible planning and organization, I have no freaking idea what's going to happen at the end of the story**

**3. I the characters background don't really made sense(also because of horrible planning); the fact that max hasn't noticed Fang, but she's been to his house is so far fetched I just... no. just no.**

**4. I hate my writing at the moment. Just my sucky grammar and spelling and embarrassing mistakes makes me want to bang my head against the wall.**

**so yeah. I love you all, and I can't believe that so many of you like my story, but I have to do it. I'm going to keep the idea generally the same, but change so much, it'll be way better and less confusing, I promise. SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!**

**I FUCKING LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~~Six**

**P.S. if you read to the end of this, put 'THAT'S OKAY, I'LL READ YOUR RE-WRITE BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND I'M NOT ANGRY OR WHATEVER!' in your review. **

**Haha, what's wrong with me?**


End file.
